Metroid, Mother Brain and Samus Part 1
by JSmurf
Summary: this is my first fanfic so go eazy on it plz R


METROID IIII By JSmurf  
  
  
Samus in her ship escaped from the zebes disaster as she was heading home a signal went up it was Commander Joseph "Samus" "yes" "you know how that planet blew up well that is not all true" "What!?" "They are regrouping not as a whole thou they are like small asteroids norfar is whole planet so is Merida, Brainstar and. "And what?", "terrain but that is what it is it is a ship now a rock with all the defense for Mother Brain" "came again" "it is still alive?" "Well you know space pierites" "So now what?" " You have a mis - What the Hell is that ah ah, come quick! I am at the top of Merida in a ship marked 295. Static filled the signal box.  
I have to get there fast I hope it is not ridly or something at that moment a beam came over the ship "why am I stoping?" "A ship!" "A rock with" I have to put my vara suit on and my boots charge beam and and at that moment her ship docked and a space pirate came in it went up and shot at her yet she dodged out of the way a shot it with a super missile Yet she knew it had already alerted the others so she walked in and looked around the walls and floor were that of a cave and well the ceiling was filled with wires and tubes most likely leading to Mother Brain She kept walking the floors resembled a starship more then a cave now. A door was the only passage she wonder if it was a trick sense she new this is not the normal docking bay and why was there only one space pirate so then she opened the door in it lied  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mother Brain" The words struck fear to all. And there it was a blob of cells chemicals and what ever else it was Samus did what anybody would do "kill it". First she shot it with a super missile but with amazement the glass broke in one shot there. It laid helplessly she shot it several times it looked like it would take one more missile to kill so Samus equipped that last missile and aimed. Yet at the moment she was ready to shoot the creature she fell trough the floor. There she lay in a small room to doors one to the left and one to the right she shot the door on the right she ran in it looked like a small storage room she found five or ten missiles and took them with out felling at all greedy. She turned back and shot the other door and ran in.   
One hundred or so manus like space pirates were in this huge docking bay carrying boxes and other objects to strange to make out. There were mostly green males here with an occasional red male and flying females bringing boxes to higher areas. One noticed Samus tough it was a red male it yelled with a shriek of unimaginable loudness. Afterwards two hundred beady mantis eyes starred at Samus two.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Samus was too afraid to imagine so she laid a super bomb and ran. A huge explosion filled the room behind her. She came back finding that only two survived a red male and flying female the red one walked over its dead comrades and pushed a button then it looked at Samus the flying one flu up on a platform and pushed another button then It looked at Samus after ten seconds an alarm went on and the space pirates ran off.   
Samus has had been in this situation before yet she had no idea when the timer would go off, she then remembered she fell trough the floor and could not go up to her ship the same way so she jumped down to see if any of the other ships survived yet the super bomb damaged most of the ships. So Samus ran were the space pirates did the were now a left and right door she took the left it lead to a small hall with another door at the end so she opened it and ran in stairs lead up in this small room. She jumped up the stairs and a green door laid in front of her she shot it with a super missile and went trough she was at a high platform of the docking bay in front of her were more platforms only able to reach by jumping so she gave it a spin jump and made it over in three jumps she was able to reach a platform with another door so she shot it open an empty room she looked around for a significant part of the room she was about to run out of there when she fell into the hall in which she found Mother Brain. So she opened the door were her ship was in lightning speed something jumped on her without bothering to see what it was she charged her beam and shot.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It bounced off striking the left wall it jumped off getting ready for another attack it was another space pirate but this time it was silver she thought for a moment it was the type that was in front of Ridley the only way to kill it is to shoot it when it is jumping. It jumped out so she shot it with her beam stunned it went back into battle. This time it jumped on her ship knowing it was the only way she could escape she didn't take any chances right then she noticed the siren got louder she jest jumped into her ship and flu off not caring if the animal was on the ship. Flying as fast as she could she left the ship the animal fell of in the voidness of space.   
She felt good to get of the rock ship and in her ship getting away as fast as she could was her goal remembering that the rock was not going to stay for long then she thought if the last time Mother Brain survived then why not this time. The moment came the ship exploded large boulders of rock ran though space endlessly Mother Brain was dead or perhaps   
  
I like Metroid but there is no category... Well this is Part 1 I wrote this a long time ago when I was 12 to be exact so don't rate it too hardly. I might write PT 2 if I get enough Reviews, and sorry for lack of Periods.  



End file.
